


Sometimes You Fall

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Carlos teach Jackson how to ride a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Fall

"Jackson! Come down here!" Carlos beamed up to the top of the staircase as his, now 10 year old, son emerged from his room and made his way down to the living room.

His eyes widened as he took in the brand new bike sitting beside the couch. "You got me a bike?" The surprise ceased to subside as he noticed a major feature. The back tire was sans training wheels.

The backed up a few steps. "Try it out, hijo. See what you think."

"I can't ride that, Papi. There's no training wheels. I'll fall." Jackson may have looked like him, but there was no denying he was Logan's son either. The boy was very cautious before he did anything new. And if the chances of him getting hurt were not in his favor, he didn't even blink an eye before he refused to try.

Carlos came over and kneeled in front of his son, placing his hands on the small boy's shoulders. "Listen Jackson, sometimes you're gonna fall, but the only thing you can do when that happens is get right back up and try again."

The little boy nodded his head in understanding, though the nerves tore through his little frame. "Wow, look at you being all wise." Logan walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel before tossing it back on the counter. Carlos only grinned, as the brunet turned his attention back to his son. "He's right, you know. You can't be scared to fall, buddy. You gotta look at a challenge and go for it, big time." 

Jackson giggled at his dad's words, remembering the name of his fathers' band. "Like Uncle Kendall says all the time?"

"Exactly." Logan ruffled his son's black hair with a grin. "Now, what do you say we go try this shiny new bike out?"

A large grin came over the boy's face as he felt a new confidence rise within him, and he nodded his head before taking off up the stairs to get his helmet and pads.

Carlos carried the bike outside and into the street after he was completely ready. He patted the seat, grinning when Jackson hopped right on, a little more braver than he was before. "Alright, you ready to give this a shot?"

The boy nodded and placed his hands on the handle bar, getting a feel for the bike as it slightly wobbled beneath him. Having watched many kids learn to ride bikes, Jackson knew that if the parent let go to soon, the bike would fall over, and the kid would get hurt. "Hold the seat and don't let go until I tell you too." 

Carlos did as he was told, and grabbed onto the back of the seat, keeping the bike steady. "I won't, buddy."

A grin crossed Logan's features as Jackson started peddling, Carlos doing a mild jog to keep up with him. He couldn't help but think how smart he was, being able to tell his papi exactly what to do. It reminded the brunet of the first time he learned to ride a bike, and how he told his dad to do the same for him. 

It wasn't long before Jackson yelling for Carlos to 'let go of the seat'. "It's all you, buddy." The Latino clapped happily, watching his son ride around him in circles a few times. 

"Look at me, dad!" Jackson called out with a wide grin on his face. "Papi, I'm doing it!" 

Logan walked down the driveway and into the street as Jackson started riding down the road a little ways. He wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and kissed his cheek affectionately. 

"He's a lot like you, ya know." Carlos' hand snaked it's way around the brunet's shoulders. "The way he acts, and the way analyzes everything and knows exactly what to do."

A small chuckle passed Logan's lips. "Yeah, but give it a year or two and you won't be able to keep up with him." He turned and met Carlos' eyes as he did the same. "Just like you." He smiled and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a brief kiss.

"Look's like you were right again." Carlos looked back at Jackson who was heading back towards them. "He was ready for this. He just needed a push."

Logan's lip lifted in his signature half-smirk, before he kissed his husband's cheek again. "When are you going to learn, baby? I'm always right."


End file.
